There's Something Wrong
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Villain version of Black Monday. What if Argost and Van Rook's mirror counterparts escaped from their world?


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG

Vincent Vladislav Argost and Leonidas Van Rook screamed when green rays departed from the smoke mirror within the Mexican temple. ''I wanted to steal the smoke mirror, but no!  
You had to follow the Saturdays to Mexico just so you could locate another Kur clue'  
the Russian griped. ''You're the one who wished to accompany me!'' Argost informed him.  
''My clients are willing to pay millions for that particular item!'' Leonidas snapped.  
He and the strange villain screamed again until they lost consciousness.

The masked men eventually opened their eyes before finding themselves outside the temple. ''What are we doing out here?'' Argost muttered. ''I don't know, but I'm taking that mirror!'' Leonidas spoke. He approached the shrine only to discover that the entrance was blocked. He aimed his wrist blaster at it. His long-haired companion touched his arm.

''It's getting late. Let's return to my warship'' he muttered. ''The Saturdays probably have my Kur clue and and are long gone'' he added. ''I guess I'll steal the smoke mirror tomorrow!'' the mercenary sighed. He followed his companion. They never saw the Saturdays coming across their enemies near their airship.

Drew, Zak, and Doc got in their fighting stances when V.V. Argost and Leonidas Van Rook approached them. ''Hello!'' the strange man smiled while waving his fingers at them.  
Drew, Doc, and Zak exchanged glances. ''That's not your usual greeting!'' the young Saturday spoke. His eyes were wide when Van Rook approached Fiskerton and began to embrace him. ''I love animals!'' the Russian announced.

His enemies' jaws descended. They turned their heads as the real Van Rook and Argost arrived. Their opponents looked very surprised. The nice mercenary released the gorilla-cat who proceeded to tremble since he thought he was scary. ''Tell me you did not embrace that dumb animal!'' the masked Russian snarled. ''All creatures should be treated with respect!'' his double informed him.

He and his strange friend were the only ones who did not gasp. ''Who are you and where are you from?'' the real Argost hissed. ''Ran Vook and I are from another world. We departed from the smoke mirror within the temple.  
You and your companion lost consciousness, so we took you outside where you would be safe'' his counterpart smiled. The bizarre villain's jaw dropped as the evil Russian laughed.

''It's impolite to laugh at others!'' his counterpart spoke while moving his finger back and forth. Van Rook shrieked while he cracked up. ''Why don't we all go to a nice restaurant? I'll pay for everyone's food!'' his duplicate said. Leonidas was currently silent. It was Argost's turn to snicker.

''I'll give the rest of my money to charity!'' Ran Vook announced. He fled when his double aimed his wrist blaster at him. The evil Argost tossed various creepy cryptids at his double. He watched the other man's eyes increase in size. His good counterpart shrieked before running. He never saw his double, Leonidas, and the Saturdays manually concealing their ears when he screamed.

''I never thought I'd say this, but I actually like our opponents more than their physical good sides!'' Doc admitted. ''Ran Vook was going to take us to a nice restaurant though!'' his son groaned. He glanced at the masked mercenary. ''I'm not spending a single penny on anyone!'' he stated. ''Let's return to my warship, Leonidas'' his enemy said.  
Drew looked thoughtful. ''If Argost and Van Rook's good sides departed from the smoke mirror....'' She gasped while her eyes and mouth became bigger.

Vincent and Leonidas returned to the bizarre villain's home. ''At least we don't have to put up with our nice counterparts!'' the strange man smiled.  
''On second thought, I don't desire the mirror!'' his companion said. ''Are you sure you're not Ran Vook?'' Argost inquired before entering his mansion.  
A few days passed, and he was about to film another episode of Weird World in his dungeon. He screamed when he saw his double hosting his show within a fairy tale themed environment!

THE END 


End file.
